Lets go to school, Akatsuki!
by VieRichelyn17
Summary: "UAPAA! SEKOLAH?"/"Kita gratis, katanya udah boleh masuk besok"/"HAH, SUMVAH LU?"/"Yeyy.. Sekolah. Tobi bisa sekolah bareng senpai-senpai"/"Gimana jadinya tuh sekolah kalo muridnya kek Tobi?"/"Makanya disekolahin, biar waras"/Lets go to school, Akatsuki!/Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Sekolah!

**LETS GO TO SCHOOL, AKATSUKI!**

 **DISCLAIMER :** **AKATSUKI MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

 **STORY BY : VIERICHELYN17**

•

•

•

 **Author note: Ini fic ketigaku setelah SanNa (Memories that Linger Within Us) dan SasuSaku (The Beginning of My Love Life) yang masih berlanjut. Sekarang aku mau coba buat fic comedy school tentang Akatsuki, Villain fav ku dari anime Naruto. Semoga readers suka :D.**

 **Warning: Typo, abal, OOC,** **gaje, dan masih banyak lagi**.

•

•

•

•

 **Chapter 1 : Sekolah?!**

 **Happy Reading :** **D**

Disuatu pagi di markas bobrok Akatsuki, yang isinya makhluk-makhluk gaje nan abstrak, sudah diawali dengan teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari satu-satunya bendahara di Akatsuki. Ada apakah gerangan sampai bendahara yang terkenal akan kepelitan sejagad rayanya itu berteriak-teriak gaje? Langsung saja kita tanyakan pada sang leader akatsuki yang sekarang sudah memasang wajah mupengnya.

"Serius lu, Pein?" Itachi mengorek-ngorek kupingnya dengan jari, berharap ketua sablengnya ini salah ngomong.

"Iyalah gua serius. Lagian kita gak rugi ini." Jawab Pein yang masih kekeuh memasang wajah mupengnya, yang bikin anggota akatsuki lain gemes pengen nonjok mukanya. Gimana enggak? Wong leader sableng mereka itu udah seenak jidat mutusin sesuatu tanpa ngasih tau mereka dulu.

"Tapi pein... SEKOLAAHHHH?!! KITA? SEKOLAH??" Yang satu ini adalah teriakan nista yang udah terdengar sejak tadi. Bendahara bobrok aka Kakuzu masih gak terima apa yang barusan pein bilang.

"Iya. Mang nape seh? Rusuh amat lu." Pein lama-lama gondok juga ngeliat Kakuzu udah kayak emak-emak yang gak tega ngeliat anaknya kawin lari.

"DUITNYA DARI MANEE? KITA KAN KISMIN, EH MISKIN PEINNN." Kakuzu malah semakin heboh. Ia sudah jalan mondar-mandir sambil menarik-narik rambut _full_ ketombenya.

"Berisik lu, gosah ngumbar-ngumbar aib deh." Pein udah _auto_ gondok, dia langsung nendang Kakuzu jauh-jauh. Dia tau akatsuki tuh lagi menderita penyakit bernama kanker alias kantong kering, tapi dia malah makin gondok pas si Kakuzu dengan tak berperasaannya malah membahas tentang keuangan mereka yang sedang kritis-kritisnya, pake teriak-teriak segala lagi.

Lupakan Kakuzu yang sekarang sudah pergi ke alam sana (*author dijait(?)), maksudnya sedang terkapar tak berdaya dengan duit-duit imaginasi mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Jadi kita beneran sekolah nih, Pein?" Tanya Itachi mastiin. Pein cuma ngangguk, masih gondok sama Kakuzu.

"Lu gak salah?"

Pein ngangguk lagi.

"Beneran?"

Pein ngangguk lagi.

"Sumpa?"

Ngangguk lagi.

"Suer?"

Ngangguk lagi.

"Demi apa?"

"DEMI KETEK BANGKE DEIDARA, GUA JEJALIN JUGA MULUT LU ITU PAKE KAOS KAKINYA DEWA JASHIN."

"Dihh... apaan un? ketek gua mah wangi, tiap hari gua mandi pake kembang tujuh rupa un." Deidara yang gak terima keteknya dibilang bangke langsung melotot kearah Pein.

"Trus lu juga ngapain bawa-bawa nama dewa gua? Pake bawa-bawa kaos kakinya lagi." Hidan yang tiba-tiba dateng sama bocah bertopeng lolipop aka Tobi langsung ngacungin sabit raksasanya kearah Pein. Serem boo... dateng-dateng langsung main nyambit (*gantian author yang diacungin sambit).

Pein mulai merasa panas dingin(?). Sambit yang diacungin Hidan masih tepat berada di depan dimukanya, apalagi pas di depan lubang idungnya. Sementara itu, Pein juga jadi serem sendiri ngeliat si Deidara masih melotot tanpa ngedip kearahnya. Dimata Pein, Deidara udah sangat menyeramkan sekarang, apalagi bola matanya yang kayak mau loncat itu.

"E-ehem. Ja-jadi intinya kita bakalan sekolah, di Konoha High School." Kata Pein terbata-bata. Dia udah komat-kamit dalem hati. _'Moga-mogaan Pein-kun yang imut ini masih dimaapkan ya.'_ Sepertinya otaknya mulai korslet karena kebanyakan panas dingin(?).

Hidan yang denger omongan Pein barusan langsung jatohin sambitnya. Tiba-tiba ada efek backsound gledek di sekelilingnya. "UAPPAAA?! SEKOLAHHH?"

"Beneran, Pein-senpai? Kita sekolah? Asyikkk.." Tobi yang sedari tadi masang wajah bloon ngeliat Hidan sama Deidara ngeluarin aura suram ke Pein, langsung loncat kegirangan. Tingkahnya sekarang gak beda jauh sama bocah yang dapet balon gratisan.

"Iya, Tadi si Leader dah ngomong tapi lu sama Hidan tadi lagi diatas jadinya gak denger un." Jelas Deidara ke dua makhluk yang udah masang tampang kaget yang berbeda aura. Kalo Tobi auranya riang penuh bunga-bunga(?) disekelilingnya, maka beda lagi sama makhluk penganut aliran sesat itu (*author disodorin sambit lagi), Hidan sudah ngeluarin aura gak enak.

"Dihh ogah ah. Males banget gua." Hidan jawab ogah-ogahan.

"Tau nih, Pein. Darimana coba kita dapet uang buat biayain sekolahnya?" Kakuzu yang masih gak terima gak mau kalah.

"Kalo urusan itu mah beres. Kemaren gua ketemu si nenek PMS aka nenek Tsunade itu di jalan. Dia nawarin kita masuk sekolahnya, gratis. Kita gak perlu bayar." Jelas Pein yang udah bisa nafas lega. Si Hidan sama Deidara udah gak melototin dia lagi.

"SUMVAHHH? SERIUS? GAK BOONG KAN LO?" Semua berteriak heboh, terutama Kakuzu, dia yang paling kenceng ck ck ck.

"Iyalah, ngapain gua boong. Nenek itu bilang kita dikasih gratisan karena udah gak ngerusuh di masyarakat lagi." Oalahh... itu toh alasannya. Yah wajar aja sih, abis dulu mereka terkenal buaaandelll bangett, sampe hampir satu kota tau kebandelan mereka.

"Yeyy sekolahh... Yeyy sekolah... Tobi anak baik bakal sekolah sama senpai-senpai." Tobi yang ngakunya anak baik tetapi sangattttt tidak peka melihat aura suram Hidan masih loncat-loncat kayak bocah kelebihan vitamin(?)).

"Hadeh.. gimana jadinya tuh sekolah, dapet murid macem Tobi?" Kisame yang dari tadi sibuk mainan Tutu (ikan peliharaannya) akhirnya ngomong juga.

"Paling-paling nyesel karena udah kasih kita gratisan masuk kesekolahnya." Sahut Zetsu dari luar markas. Dia dari tadi sibuk ngurusin tanemannya, nggak peduli cuaca lagi panas-panasnya. Kayaknya ia berminat untuk ikut berfotosintesis bersama para tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ada di situ.

"Makanya nih bocah gua sekolahin. Biar waras." Jawab Pein cuek.

"Halah kek lu waras aja." Samber itachi yang sukses dipelototin Pein.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai masuk?" Sasori yang dari tadi diem akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Besok."

"UAAPAAA?!"

"Sumpah Pein, kok tiba-tiba banget sih?" Itachi yang belom siap batin(?) jadi kesel sendiri.

"Kata nenek itu, kita bisa langsung masuk besok."

"Buku-buku pelajarannya sama alat-alat lainnya gimana?" Kata Sasori yang inget masa-masa ia tk dulu, yang harus bawa-bawa buku, bekal, alat tulis, botol minum, ransel, dan bla bla bla bla.

"Kalo soal buku ntar kita dikasih. Alat-alat yang lain kita bawa sendiri." Pein dengan sabar(*diragukan) menjelaskan satu-persatu. Akatsuki cuma ber-oh-ria.

"Udah nih? Gak ada yang nanya-nanya lagi kan?" Pein masih membuka lowongan pertanyaan ternyata ck ck ck.

"Gua sih gak ada yang perlu ditanyakan, karena gratis." Jawab Kakuzu yang matanya udah berubah ijo kek duit.

"Kalo masalah kelasnya gimana?" Tanya itachi mengabaikan Kakuzu.

"Kalo itu juga besok pagi ada di mading pengumuman. Semoga aja gua sekelas sama bebeb Konan." Pein mulai berharap-harap kepada bintang jatoh yang lewat (pein: ini siang bego mana ada bintang jatoh), tapi ia seketika menyadari sesuatu. "Eh, bebeb gue mane?"

Pein celingak-celinguk ke seluruh penjuru, tapi gak ketemu sama satu-satunya cewek yang ada di Akatsuki.

"Kalo lu nyariin Konan, dia lagi dikamarnya tuh." Sahut Kisame yang keiinget tadi berpapasan sama Konan pas cewek itu pengen balik ke kamar.

"Lah tadi bukannya disini ya?" Tanya Pein yang mulai bingung.

"Iya tapi dia langsung naik ke kamar. Eh tapi, dia tadi kayaknya gak ke kamarnya deh." Si Kisame menyadari sesuatu. Tadi ia berpapasan sama cewek itu pas pengen turun ke bawah, si Konan lagi berjalan naik ke kamar berpintu oren, trus masuk ke dalem. Tapi wait... pintu oren? Setau Kisame pintu kamar Konan berwarna ungu. Omaigat... seketika Kisame sadar. Itu bukan kamar Konan tapi kamar PEIN. Ia tadi nggak sadar karena lagi fokus sama Tutu (yaela) yang dia bawa-bawa kemana-mana plus akuariumnya(?).

"Pein... Konan kayaknya masuk ke kamar lo deh." Kisame mulai keringet dingin, apalagi pas ngeliat reaksi Pein sekarang.

"WHATTTT??" Pein mulai histeris. Mukanya dah pucet, matanya melotot horror, seluruh badannya panas dingin. "Enggak, enggak, Konan-chan gak boleh tau isi kamar guee..."

Pein langsung lari kekamar dengan kecepatan diluar nalar(?) manusia. Di mata akatsuki yang lain, dia gak beda jauh sama _super sonic._ Yang lain ikut nyusul ke kamar, bukan buat membantu Pein tapi buat ngeliat si Leader diamukin abis-abisan. Jahat sekali kalian ck ck ck.

~o0o~

"Huh, gak bisa dibiarin. Awas aja lu Pein, gua lindes muka lo sampe rata." Konan yang lagi ada di kamar Pein, baru aja nemu sesuatu di bawah ranjang Pein. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh anak dibawah 18 tahun. Ia baru aja nemu majalah bo* milik Pein yang hampir 3 lusin itu. Buset Pein... tak patut kao ini.

Konan ngeluarin sesuatu dari sakunya. Dia deketin korek api yang sekarang udah dia keluarin. Oalahh... ternyata dia pengen ngebakar majalah Pein toh...

GUBRAKK...

Baru aja si Konan mau ngebakar majalah Pein. Pintu kamar udah buka dengan panik oleh sang pemilik kamar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Pein sendiri. Pein yang ngeliat Konan udah megang korek api siap menyalakan apinya plus majalah bo* di tangan satunya sukses bikin Pein gleper apalagi ditambah tatapan cewek itu yang gak bisa diartikan lagi dengan kata "selow". 'Habislah diriku' Batin Pein pasrah.

"Ko-konan ca-cayank... maapin Pein-chan ya...Pein-chan kan cuma minjem dari pak rt. Jangan marah ya Konan-chan." Pein yang udah geleper cuma bisa wanti-wanti supaya Konan masih memiliki belas kasihan untuk memaapkannya. Sayang sekali, harapan hanyalah harapan, Saudara-saudara. Cewek itu udah gak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"Apanya yang minjem dari pak rt. Emang gue bego apa?" Konan mulai emosi. Tangannya semakin nekad ngebakar majalah-majalah laknat itu.

"Bakar aja, Konan-senpai." Percayalah saudara-saudara, ini suara Tobi.

"Iya un. Biar kapok." Udah tau pasti ini siapa.

"Lakukanlah Konan. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang disediakan oleh dewa jashin agar dia mau bertobat." Si penganut aliran sesat ini ikutan manas-manasin suasana.

"Daripada baca gituan mending ngurusin rambut deh." Samber anak sulung uchiha narsis itu sambil ngibasin rambutnya. Dia gak nyadar apa kalo ketombenya pada keluar semua? (*mangekyou sharingan diaktifkan).

"Mending main sama Tutu." Kata Kisame yang masih asik main sama Tutu sambil masih bawa-bawa akuarium(?).

"Mending nyari duit." Oke ini mungkin kedengerannya sangat terpuji, tapi dalam kasus bendahara bermata ijo ini, maksudnya mencari duit adalah mungutin duit-duit orang yang jatoh dijalan plus malakin orang atu-atu , jadi gak terpuji sama sekali.

"Main barbie lebih asik." Yang ngomong ini bener-bener gak bisa nyadar umur dan jenis kelamin. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si botol saos aka Sasori.

"Enakan juga berfotosintesis." Lho? Apa-apaan ini? Zetsu kayaknya bener-bener niat buat melakukan fotosintesis bersama para tumbuhan diluar sana. Sungguh gebleg.

Lupakan komentar-komentar akatsuki yang bikin Pein bete akut. Kita kembali lagi ke permasalahan pokok dikamar ini.

"Pein, gua bakal bakar ini semua biar lu tobat." Kata Konan gak ada ampun. Tangannya menggosok korek api yang langsung mengeluarkan api, yang dimata Pein terlihat seperti api neraka.

"Ko-konan, jangan begitu dong, cayank." Pein sekarang udah memasang wajah puppy-eyes-no-jutsunya yang sudah dapat ditebak tidak akan berhasil kepada Konan. Jelas saja, bukannya keliatan imut atau minimal memelas, dia lebih terkesan kayak orang lagi nahan boker(?) dengan semua tindikan di mukanya.

Konan sudah nggak peduli lagi. Ia muak plus jijik secara bersamaan. Muak karena koleksi majalah-majalah laknat milik Pein dan jijik karena ngeliat muka Pein yang gada unsur imutnya. Konan udah berniat membakar habis seluruh koleksi tak terpuji itu. Baru aja Konan menyodorkan api ke arah majalah-majalah tsb, Pein udah lari kearahnya trus mengambil majalah-majalah berharganya itu.

"Konan-chan jangan ya.. Kamu tau gak, seberapa sulitnya aku untuk mengoleksi benda-benda ini? Aku harus mencurahkan seluruh darah, keringat, dan air mataku." Cielahh... Si Pein malah curhat. Kayaknya dia bener-bener gak rela kalo barang berharganya itu dilumat abis oleh api neraka(?) yang sedang dipegang Konan.

"Iya juga sih, Konan. Kasian noh si Pein. Udah kayak bocah yang diancem bakal diletusin balonnya." Kata Itachi dengan nada prihatin. Padahal mah dia sama sekali gak kasian sama Pein, dia cuma kasian sama buku-bukunya(?). Sungguh tak disangka, saudara-saudara. Itachi ternyata juga punya pemikiran *yu-know-la-what-i-mean*.

"Iya juga, Konan. Sayang tuh buku-bukunya. Kan masih bisa dijual." Si bendahara laknat ini kayaknya dimanapun, kapanpun dan bagaimana pun juga bakal tetep berotak komersil.

"Lagian kalo bukunya dibakar disini, ntar apinya juga kemana-mana dong. Trus gimana nasib markas kita?" Sasori yang jarang-jarang bisa berpikir maju tiba-tiba aja dapet pencerahan.

'Iya juga sih' Batin semua anggota, tak terkecuali Konan.

'Kok gua gak kepikiran ya?' Batin Konan lagi. Dia kayaknya udah bener-bener es campur eh esmosi eh emosi (konan: ini apaan seh?*kesel mode on) karena koleksi-koleksinya si Pein. Saking emosinya (konan: nah tuh bener) dia sampe lupa tempat dan waktu. Sampe nekat bakar-bakaran di dalem markas.

"Iya tu bener. Ntar siapa yang bayar perbaikan markas kita? Gua sih ogah ngeluarin sepeser pun." Tuh kan, disaat-saat seperti ini pun, Kakuzu masih berotak komersil.

"Nah makanya, Konan. Tenangin diri lu dulu. Ntar kalo udah tenang, lu baru bisa mikir jernih." WOW... entah apa yang merasuki tuan saos ini sampe bisa berkata sangat bijak kek gitu.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi bisa bijak gini, Sas?" Kisame yang ikut-ikutan takjub ngeliat Sasori yang hari ini keliatan sedikit (*inget sedikit) berwibawa.

"Iya, biasanya juga lo sesat." Hidan ikut nyamber.

"Elo tu yang sesat. Eh, jangan salah ya. Dari gua masih embrio juga gua udah bijak. Kalian aja yang gak nyadar." Kata Sasori yang wibawanya dah gak keliatan lagi alias dah lepas dari jiwanya dan malah berubah jadi narsis plus pede tingkat akut.

"Halah.. nyesel gua bilang lu bijak. Gua tarik lagi kata-kata gua." Kisame langsung emoh ngeliat perubahan drastis pada diri Sasori. Yang tadinya tenang damai sekarang jadi narsis menjijikan gini.

"Eits... mana bisa." Sasori gak terima.

"Udah deh berisik lu berdua." Itachi yang lari seru-serunya nonton drama picisan pein-konan merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan dua makhluk itu.

"Maapin abang ya Konan." Cielah.. masih lanjut tohh.

"Yauda deh gue maapin. Kali ini doang ya lu bebas. Gak ada lain kali." Konan ngomong sambil ngeluarin hawa angker yang membuat Pein langsung mingkem plus ngangguk.

"Nah, masalah dah beres. Sekarang kita tinggal siapin keperluan besok." Kata Itachi yang berbaik hati mengingatkan untuk bersiap-siap sekarang.

"Oh iya un, gua lupa. Gara-gara si Pein-Konan gua jadi lupa besok sekolah un." Deidara udah mondar-mandir ndiri, mikirin barang-barang yang harus dia bawa.

"Eh iya, besok sekolah. Yeyyy..." Si Konan yang tadinya ngeluarin aura gak enak, tiba-tiba langsung cekikikan gaje. Akatsuki yang ngeliat jadi horror sendiri karena cekikikan Konan persis kayak nenek lampir. (*author dilipet(?)).

"Kenapa lu jadi seneng gitu?" Hidan akhirnya mutusin untuk bertanya. Daripada si Konan cekikikan mulu. Bikin horror maskas aja. (*author dilipet lagi)

"Ya seneng dong. Soalnya gua bisa cuci mata. Pasti banyak cowok-cowok ganteng disana. Hihihihihi..." Oke kita lupakan saja ketawa Konan diakhir yang makin membuat cewek itu semakin mirip dengan mak lampir.

 _'Itu toh alasannya'_ Batin semua akatsuki, minus Pein. Cowok itu udah pundung dipojokan karena merasa tidak diterima oleh Konan.

 _'Apakah ini karmaku karna terlalu banyak membaca majalah bo*?'_ Yaelah si Pein malah merenungi nasib.

"Pokoknya gue harus keliatan cantik besok. Gue mau siap-siap dulu ah." Konan langsung keluar kamar begitu selesai ngomong itu. Akatsuki yang lain juga mulai keluar satu-persatu dari kamar Pein buat siap-siap. Menyisakan Pein yang masih pundung dipojokan, gada yang menghibur. (Author: wakakakak, malangnya nasibmu Pein. Pein: Diem thor, ini salah lu gua jadi begini*hiks*)

Lupakan Pein yang masih pundung, mending kita nengok ke kamar akatsuki lain buat liat barang-barang apa aja yang mereka bawa. Cekidot!

Kamar Sasori-Deidara

"Un..bingung un. Bawa apa ya besok?" Deidara masih sibuk mondar-mandir, bingung mau bawa apa ke sekolah. Maklum, yang cuma lulusan tk mah gini. (*author diledakin)

"Berisik lu dari tadi. Udah bawa apa aja yang lu pengen bawa, ribet amet sih." Sasori yang kesel karena Deidara dari tadi kayak cacing kepanasan gitu akhirnya akhir bicara.

"Abis bingung un... Emang orang kalo ke sekolah bawa apaan sih?" ck ck ck.. tak kusangka kau begitu oon Dei-chan. (*author diledakin lagi)

"Ya bawa buku lah. Alat tulis kek, tas kek, apa kek. Banyak kan?" Sasori sekarang udah kesel setengah mati. Ia tidak menyangka partnernya itu ternyata sebego ini.

"Tapi kan bukunya belom dikasih." Kata Deidara lagi.

"Ya bawa buku tulis aja. Buku cetak mah besok aja kalo dah dikasih." Jawab Sasori yang sekarang udah asik tiduran di kasurnya sambil mainan barbie(?).

"Emang lu bawa apa aja, un?"

"Gua? Liat aja tuh di tas." Sasori nunjuk tas merahnya di pojok kamar.

Deidara menghampiri tas Sasori dan membuka _resleting_ nya. Seketika itu ia langsung _jawdrop._ Gimana enggak, liat aja isi tas partnerny itu.

Satu buah buku tulis bergambar _barbie and the pegasus_ (?).

Satu buah pulpen berwarna pink dengan gambar barbie di paling ujungnya.

Satu buah pensil kayu berwarna pink.

Satu buah penghapus berwarna pink merek _joyko_.

Satu buah penggaris berwarna pink bergambar _barbie_.

Dan yang paling membuat Deidara semakin mau muntah ngeliat tas Sasori adalah...

Satu buah boneka _barbie_ dengan baju pink kerlap kerlip bonus dengan sepatu kaca pink yang kekecilan di kaki _barbie_ nya.

Deidara semakin bertanya-tanya. Sebenernya Sasori itu sadar dengan gender dan usianya atau tidak. Jelas-jelas Sasori adalah remaja cowok normal, tapi kenapa tingkahnya kayak bocah perempuan yang masih suka-sukanya main _barbie_? Dirinya aja yang wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti cewek daripada cowok, masih punya hobi yang normal kayak kebanyakan cowok. Yah.. mungkin kata ' _normal_ ' itu cuma bagi dia doang. Jelas aja, apanya yang bisa dibilang normal kalo hobinya main ledak-ledakan?

"Un. Gue udah gak ngerti lagi sama lu, un." Deidara yang udah bener-bener mules ngeliat isi tas Sasori langsung menutup resleting tas.

"Kenapa?"

"KENAPA SEMUA BARANG BAWAAN LU DIDOMINASI DENGAN WARNA PINK,UN? EMANG GADA WARNA LAIN APA, UN?" Deidara langsung emosi begitu ngeliat muka Sasori yang keliatan kayak orang gak tau malu.

"Gue kan sukanya yang pink. Mang kenapa?" Tanya Sasori yang kayaknya belom ngerti kenapa Deidara udah kayak emak-emak yang ngelarang anak cowoknya main _barbie_.

"Ah, udahlah un. Capek gue un." Males ngeladenin Sasori yang tiba-tiba jadi gebleg, Deidara langsung ngeluarin tasnya buat diisi barang keperluan besok.

Mau tau isi tasnya Dei-chan?

Dia cuma bawa satu buah buku tulis plus alat tulis satu _set_.(author: tumben normal).

Dan... satu buah kotak berisi bom dari tanah liat (author: saiya tarik kata-kata saiya).

Kita tinggalkan kamar kedua makhluk yang ternyata sableng itu, sekarang kita bakal nengokin kamar Itachi-Kisame.

Kamar Itachi-Kisame

"Weh, Chi, lu besok bawa apaan?" Tanya Kisame yang masih sibuk masuk-masukin barang bawaannya ke tas birunya.

"Gue cuma bawa ini." Kata Itachi sambil nyodorin tasnya. Kisame langsung menengok kearah tas Itachi. Isi tas Itachi normal-normal aja hanya dua buah buku tulis plus satu _set_ alat tulis. Tapi yang bikin tasnya jadi gak normal adalah... seluruh koleksi krim anti-keriput dibawa Itachi.

"Chi, lu sebenernya mau sekolah atau mau perawatan sih, kok banyak banget lu bawa krimnya?" Kisame langsung nanya ke Itachi yang lagi nyisir-nyisir rambut badainya(?).

"Iyalah. Soalnya otouto gua juga sekolah disana. Gua gak mau dia ngejek-ngejek keriput memesona gua ini." Itachi bener-bener gak rela kalo adeknya, si Saskeh, sampe ngejelek-jelekin keriputnya itu.

"Keriputlu emang pantes dihina." Kisame dengan sadisnya mengejek sang sulung uchiha.

"Lu nyari ribut, kis?" Kata Itachi sambil melotot serem.

"E-enggak. Gua cuma mau bilang kalau keriputlu kalo dilihat-lihat lagi ternyata keren juga." Jawab Kisame terpaksa. Nyalinya menciut begitu melihat muka Itachi yang udah melotot serem tadi. Baginya itu tadi serem banget. (author: Lebay lu kis)

"Oh masa? Iya dong, keriput gue gitu loh." Ucap Itachi narsis. Jiwa narsismenya sudah bangkit lagi. Kisame cuma bisa mingkem sambil menahan mules karna ngeliat partnernya sekarang udah bergaya-gaya nista di depan cermin.

Oke kita tinggalkan mereka berdua, kita lanjut ke kamar selanjutnya.

Kamar Hidan-Kakuzu

"Oii dan, lu serius mau bawa itu ke sekolah?" Kata Kakuzu yang gak abis pikir ngeliat partnernya.

"Iya dong. Ini kan buat keperluan sehari-hari." Jawab Hidan cuek.

"APANYA YANG KEPERLUAN SEHARI-HARI?! INI DARAH OII, DARAH. EMANG LU VAMPIR?" Kakuzu akhirnya esmosi ngeliat hidan yang cuek bebek, seakan gak ada yang aneh dengan bawa bawaannya.

"Lah? Ini kan darah buat ritual sama dewa jashin. Lagian napa lu sewot sih? Kayak gak pernah liat aja." Kata Hidan yang males nanggepin Kakuzu. Jelas-jelas mereka sekamar. Jadi udah gak wow lagi dong kalo dia bawa-bawa darah? Wong dia juga sering ritual di depan Kakuzu kok.

"TAPI KITA MAU KE SEKOLAH WOII." Kakuzu masih sewot.

"Trus kenapa?" Hidan nanya sambil masang muka 'i-don-ker' andalannya.

Kakuzu yang ngeliat ekspresi Hidan langsung nyerah. 'Tauk lah, bodo amat.' Batinnya.

Kakuzu berjalan ke kasurnya, tempat dia naro tas ijonya. Kakuzu buka resleting tasnya, lalu terpampanglah cahaya keemasan. (author: wew... silau)

Lalu terpampanglah kertas-kertas ijo dari dalem tas. Woalah... ternyata dia cuma bawa duit kas.

"Mendingan gua. Barang bawaan gua normal." Kata Kakuzu dengan bangganya. Dia gak nyadar author udah _sweetdrop_.

Memang member akatsuki gak ada yang pernah waras.

Kamar Zetsu-Tobi

"Senpai, besok senpai bawa apa aja?" Tanya Tobi yang lagi masuk-masukin barang ke tas bergambar spongebobnya. (author: ihh norak)

"Hah? Gua? Gua cuma bawa ini." Kata Zetsu sambil nyodorin tasnya kearah Tobi. Tobi melongok buat ngeliat isinya. Di dalem tas Zetsu cuma ada buku tulis satu, pensil kayu dua biji, sama botol minum lima botol (?).

"Wah... barang bawaan Zetsu-senpai banyak juga. Tapi kenapa botolnya lima?" Tanya Tobi bingung.

"Oh itu? Itu ntar buat gua fotosintesis. Kan butuh mineral banyak tuh, makanya gua bawa banyak. Jaga-jaga." Jawab Zetsu cuek. Tobi cuma ngangguk-ngangguk, gak tau ngerti apa enggak.

"Kalo Tobi bawa banyak barang loh, senpai. Nih Tobi kasih tau satu-satu. Pertama ada buku tulis satu set sama alat tulisnya, trus ada botol minum _hello kitty_ yang Tobi baru beli kemaren sama Dei-senpai, trus ada topeng-topengan Tobi yang _limited edition_ , trus ada bla.. bla.. bla.." Tobi terus ngoceh, padahal Zetsu udah tidur dari tadi. Gak dengerin satu pun ucapan Tobi. Ck ck ck kasian sekali kao nak.

Sementara Pein yang masih pundung di kamarnya, belom mau bergerak, karena masih depresi sama kejadian tadi. Jadi ia masih belom nyiapin apa-apa buat besok. Ya, intinya dia gak ada persiapan.

Sementara Konan, dia udah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dia sekarang sibuk masukin barang-barang ke tasnya. Ada buku tulis, kotak pensil, dan alat tulis yang lain. Diantara member akatsuki yang lain mungkin dia yang paling normal. Karena barang bawaannya nggak ada yang aneh-aneh. Iya barang bawaannya emang gak aneh, tapi penampilannya yang aneh. Sekarang Konan udah nyoba-nyoba make-up yang bisa dia make buat besok. Dia nyoba semuanya. Dari yang natural sampe yang menor banget. Ada juga yang sampe bikin author mau muntah hanya dengan membayangkan (*author dilipet).

Yah... begitulah kira-kira keadaan akatsuki sehari sebelum masuk sekolah. Gimana ya kira-kira keseharian akatsuki setelah masuk sekolah? Apakah tambah absurd? Apakah tambah gokil? Kira-kira apa yang akan menanti akatsuki? Tenth saja akan ada banyak hal-hal seru dan tak terduga di sekolah nanti. Penasaran? Silahkan ditunggu kelanjutannya.

 **~oOo~**

 **Mind RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2: New Class

**LETS GO TO SCHOOL, AKATSUKI!**

 **DISCLAIMER : AKATSUKI MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

 **STORY BY : VIERICHELYN17**

•

•

•

•

 **Author note: Author bakal buat OC buat fic ini. Kalau ada yang mau request boleh, nanti dikasih tau namanya sama karakternya ya.**

 **Warning: Typo, abal, OOC, gaje, dan masih banyak lagi.**

•

•

•

 **Chapter 2 :** **New Class**

 **Happy Reading :D**

Di pagi senin ini, matahari bersinar terang , burung-burung bercicit pelan, diiringi juga dengan daun-daun pepohonan melambai lembut seiring hembusan angin. Semua itu adalah suatu gambaran akan ketenangan. Lebih tepatnya, pagi yang tenang untuk memulai hari. Tapi... tidak untuk segumpalan makhluk abstrak yang menghuni sebuah markas bobrok yang letaknya di pinggiran hutan.

"PEINNNNNNNNN!!!!" Makhluk biru aka Kisame memulai 'ritual' di pagi yang 'hening' ini.

"BERISIKKK LUU.. BENTAR WOYY!!" Sang pemilik nama yang barusan diteriaki balas berteriak. Siapa lagi kalo bukan sang Ketua Sableng Akatsuki?

"Etdah... lama amat dah lu." Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Kisame ikutan protes.

"Tauk nih un. Cepet napa.. tar telat kita semua yang kena hukum un." Si Deidara yang ngantri di belakang Itachi ikutan mengompor-ngompori.

Mereka sekarang sedang mengantri di depan satu-satunya kamar mandi yang ada di markas bobrok itu. Dan sudah dari sejam yang lalu, trio makhluk itu tidak henti-hentinya meneriaki sang ketua yang tidak keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah apa yang dilakukan ketua sableng itu.

"Bentar oii... mules nih perut gua.." Kata Pein dari dalem kamar mandi.

"Mules kenapa?" Tanya Itachi yang udah kapalan tangannya gara-gara ngedor-ngedor pintu mulu.

"Tau nih un. Perasaan lu kemaren gak kenapa-napa deh un." Sahut Deidara. Dia juga udah capek berdiri sejam di depan kamar mandi.

"Jangan-jangan si Pein..." Entah kesambet atau apa, Kisame tiba-tiba melotot horror. Bikin kedua makhluk dibelakangnya jadi merinding.

"Si Pein kenapa un?" Deidara nanya takut-takut. Bukan takut kalo si Pein kenapa-napa, dia lebih takut ngeliat mata Kisame yang udah mau keluar dari habitatnya(?).

"Jangan-jangan si Pein ngalamin... _morning sickness._ "

"HAHHHHHH??!!!"

"Ya bisa saja kan? Apalagi gejalanya mirip. Mules pagi-pagi, ya gak?" Kata Kisame memberikan penjelasan atas pernyataan gilanya.

"Ya kan?"

"Oi."

"Itachi, tolong bilang ke makhluk bodoh ini, kalo Pein itu cowok." Deidara udah frustasi berat ngeliat kelakuan Kisame yang bodohnya sesamudra itu.

"Kis, lu denger kan tadi? Pein itu cowok. Jelas diliat dari manapun dia itu cowok. Jadi... DIA GA MUNGKIN BISA HAMILLL!!" Teriak Itachi di akhir kalimat. Dia juga sama frustasinya kayak Deidara. Punya teman yang IQnya jongkok emang susah.

"Hoo... gitu ya." Kisame manggut-manggut. "Trus dia kenapa dong?"

"Mungkin gara-gara minum susu kotak yang kemaren di kasih sama Sasori kali." Hidan tiba-tiba dateng trus berdiri di belakang Deidara. Ikutan ngantri.

"Hah? Emang susu kotak yang Sasori kasih kenapa un? Beracun un?" Tanya Deidara dengan bodohnya.

"Kalo itu beracun, Pein udah mati, bego." Itachi makin stress ngeliat kebodohan temen-temen semarkasnya. Kayaknya keputusan Pein buat nyekolahin mereka ada faedahnya juga. Ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah...

"WOYY PEIN.. KELUAR GAK LU. KITA TELAT KE SEKOLAH NANTI." Baru sadar kalo dari tadi mereka cuma bahas sesuatu yang enggak penting, Itachi yang merasa dirinya paling waras diantara semua temannya pun angkat bicara.

"Oh iya, sekolah. Aduh.. gua lupa. Woyy Pein cepetan atau gak gua ancurin pintu ini pake samehada." Ancem Kisame.

"EITS TIDAK BISA. Ancurin pintu, utang lu nambah." Bukannya Pein yang jawab, malah si bendahara bobrok kebanggaan (*author: hoekk) akatsuki yang jawab. Otomatis anceman Kakuzu berhasil, karena Kisame gak mau nambah-nambah utang lagi sama bendahara bobrok itu. Utang yang terakhir kali buat beli ikan cupang aja blom dia bayar.

"I-iya." Kata Kisame sambil jatohin samehadanya. Gak mau cari gara-gara.

Tak lama, Pein akhirnya keluar juga dari kamar mandi. Pemandangan pertama yang dia liat adalah muka Kisame yang udah masang muka seasem-asemnya. Mungkin kalo Pein gak cepet-cepet minggat dari sana dia bakal di lalap sama makhluk hiu itu. Belom lagi pas nengok ke belakang Kisame, Pein ngeliat penampakan(?) yang gak kalah seremnya.

Itachi udah ngaktifin saringannya (*author di amaterasu). Errr... maksudnya sharingannya.

Deidara udah sibuk ngelumat bom. Macam teroris aja tuh bocah.

Di belakangnya ada hidan yang udah bawa-bawa sabitnya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah(?) bagi mata Pein. Sangat indah sampai ia mau nangis.

"Hehehe... kamar mandinya udah kosong tuh. Cepet deh masuk. Ntar telat loh." Selesai ngomong itu, Pein langsung ngacir dari sana. Gak mau jadi samsak amukan para siluman (?) yang ada disana.

"Udah cepet masuk. Ntar telat." Kata Itachi menyadarkan Kisame.

Kisame ngangguk. Dia senderin samehadanya di tembok deket kamar mandi trus dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Baru selangkah dia masuk, Kisame langsung mencium aroma tidak sedap melalui hidungnya.

"Gila, bau banget, makan apa sih dia sampe bau gini." Kata Kisame sambil nutup hidung. Hidungnya langsung geleper begitu nyium aroma yu-know-la-wat-i-mean.

"Kan udah gua bilang, Pein sakit perut trus mules gara-gara minum susu kotak yang kemaren di kasih Sasori." Kata Hidan sante.

"Udah cepet masuk. Telat tar." Kata Itachi sambil dorong-dorong Kisame biar masuk.

"Iya un. Cepet un. Gua gak mau hari pertama telat un. Malu-maluin aja un." Sahut Deidara sambil ikut-ikutan dorong Kisame.

"ARGHH... AWAS AJA LU PEIN!" Kata Kisame pas dia udah masuk trus langsung ditutup pintunya oleh Itachi. (*author: sadis juga kao Itachi.)

Yah.. begitulah pagi yang 'agak' tenang di kediaman akatsuki.

 **20 minutes later**

Akatsuki sudah siap semua dan tinggal berangkat ke sekolah. Berhubung markas yang mereka tinggali ini letaknya di dalem hutan jadi mereka terpaksa jalan kaki sejauh ratusan meter karena gak ada satu pun kendaraan ataupun angkot di hutan.

Setelah melewati rintangan dengan perjuangan keringat, darah, dan air mata(?), akhirnya akatsuki sampe juga di Konoha high school.

"Duh, sampe juga. Gila aja, jauh amat." Kata Kisame yang sukses megap-megap di pinggir jalan persis ikan paus terdampar kekurangan oksigen.

"Tau nih. Tau gitu tadi naik angkot aja pas udah di luar hutan." Kata Zetsu sambil membuka venus flytrapnya yang mengeluarkan zat berupa keringat(?).

"Enak aja. Naik angkot tuh bayar. Gua gak mau ngeluarin uang sepeser pun." Kakuzu yang denger keluhan Zetsu langsung ngegas. Dia gak rela kehilangan istri-istrinya.

"Udah deh mending masuk. Kita udah diliatin tuh sama orang-orang." Sasori nunjuk segumpalan(?) manusia yang udah ngelirik-ngelirik ke arah akatsuki. Mungkin mereka ngeri ngeliat sekumpulan makhluk aneh berdiri di depan sekolah.

Akatsuki langsung cengar-cengir begitu nyadar kalo mereka dari tadi di liatin banyak orang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka langsung masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Konoha high school, sekolah yang memiliki segudang prestasi dan ilmu. Dengan fasilitas yang memadai dan guru-guru yang berkualitas, berhasil membawa sekolah ini menjadi salah satu sekolah terbaik di Tokyo. Dan disinilah akatsuki sekarang berada.

Dari sekian banyak sekolah di luar sana, akatsuki yang notabene hanya menempuh pendidikan terakhir palingan cuma sampe 3 SD, bisa masuk ke sekolah paling favorit.

Wow?

Enggak... ini lebih ke arah gila.

Bayangkan, orang waras mana yang akan memberikan beasiswa gratis bagi sekawanan makhluk yang bahkan gak lulus sekolah dasar? Author jadi pengen ketemu orang gila itu #plak.

"Gilaaa, ni sekolah gede amat." Kata si Hidan yang tiba-tiba norak.

"Iyee. Kita ga salah nih?" Tanya Konan. Pasalnya dia udah mulai curiga aja. Kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah yang super duper elit gratis?

"Enggak kok. Disini tempatnya." Kata Pein sambil celingak-celinguk kayak bocah kesesat. "Tapi kok si nenek monster itu mau ya nyekolahin kita disini?"

"Lu aja kagak tau, apa lagi kita." Kata Sasori sambil angkat bahu.

"Yaudah lah, yok liat kelasnya." Ajak Itachi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk papan mading.

"Eh iya, ayok senpai. Tobi anak baik udah penasaran sama kelasnyaa." Dengan girangnya, Tobi berlari ke arah papan mading, diikuti Itachi di belakangnya. Tentu saja Itachi memberi jarak supaya orang-orang anggep dia gak kenal sama makhluk itu.

Akatsuki juga mulai mendekat ke arah papan mading. Penasaran mereka bakal masuk kelas mana.

Sesampainya di depan papan mading, akatsuki langsung menggerakkan mata mereka, mencari nama masing-masing. Begitu ketemu, ekspresi mereka langsung berubah.

Kira-kira beginilah kelasnya:

12A: Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Zetsu

12B: Deidara, Tobi, Sasori

12C: Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu

Dan kira-kira beginilah reaksi mereka:

Pein- Pundung di deket air mancur (gara-gara ga sekelas ama bebebnya)

Konan- B aja (padahal dalem hati jingkrak-jingkrak karena ga sekelas ama Pein)

Sasori- Gak terima (merasa sekelas sama bocah-bocah autis, padahal dia juga bocah#plak)

Deidara- Shock berat (gak terima sekelas ama Tobi anak autis)

Hidan- Bodo amat (nih bocah mau masuk manapun gak masalah, masuk neraka juga mau kali #plak)

Kakuzu- Gak keliatan karena ketutup masker

Itachi- Cuek (yang penting dia masih bisa perawatan #plak)

Kisame- Ngelus-ngelus akuarium juju (yaela, si juju dibawa ke sekolah)

Zetsu- Cengo (bingung mo pasang ekspresi apa, dia kan bego #plak)

Tobi- yu nou la wat hepen (dia paling autis sendiri)

"Wat? Gue sekelas sama bocah-bocah ini?" Sasori dengan tidak terimanya protes sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara en Tobi.

"Yeyyy... Tobi sekelas ama Sasori-senpai sama Deidara-senpai." Sedangkan Tobi yang gak tau kondisi cuma memamerkan keautisannya.

"Idih... mimpi apa gua semalem un... bisa sekelas sama makhluk ini un." Kata Deidara sambil ngeliat Tobi gondok.

"Chi, kita sekelas." Kata Kisame yang kayaknya baru nyadar kalo mereka sekelas. Dengan noraknya dia nunjuk-nunjuk papan mading. Niatnya sih mau lompat-lompat juga saking senengnya bisa sekelas sama sang partne tercintah#Hoekk, tapi dia nyadar lagi bawa juju plus akuariumnya, jadi dia cuma nunjuk-nunjuk aja, biar si juju gak ikutan lompat. Entar malah kena serangan jantung lagi.

"Lu kemana aja dari tadi, Kis? Gue udah tau dari tadi keless." Kata Itachi kesel. Sumpah deh. Padahal mereka dateng barengan, liat juga barengan. Kenapa si Kisame koneknya lama amat. Huft... emang, otak ikan mah beda (*Author diacungin samehada).

"Aduh... gue sekelas sama bendahara reyot ini lagi. Udah dimarkas sekamar sekarang di sekolah sekelas pula. Bosen gue." Hidan yang bete langsung membuka kancing bagian atasnya(?). Biasa, kepanasan.

Kakuzu yang -gak- merasa dihina oleh sang partner cuma diem aja. Palingan dia tinggal naikin tagihan si Hidan ntar.

"Heh. Kalian mending sekelas sama mereka-mereka." Si Pein tiba-tiba sewot. Pake nunjuk-nunjuk nista lagi.

"Emang elu napa?" Tanya Zetsu yang baru kembali dari alam kecengoannya.

"Gua gak sekelas ama Konann, Hiks." Semua otomatis sweetdrop ngeliat sang leader butek pundung sendiri. Terkecuali Konan yang masa bodo. Kayaknya dia malah bahagia gak usah sekelas sama Pein.

"Alah... rewel lu. Udah yok masuk kelas." Kata Konan sambil nyeret dua makhluk yang sialnya sekelas sama cewek pecinta origami itu.

Pein makin pundung denger kata-kata Konan. Kayaknya Konan masih marah deh gara-gara kejadian kemaren.

"Udahlah, Pein. Kita ke kelas aja deh." Ajak Zetsu. Pasalnya dia udah greget aja, abis si Pein malah pundung sambil gigitin daun-daunan. (Zetsu: Beraninya kau menggigit saudaraku?)

"Iya yok." Samber Kisame sambil nyeret Pein.

Pein yang diseret cuma bisa pasrah. Dia udah kehilangan hal yang paling berharga di hidupnya. Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi untuk hidup. Ia sekarang hanya bisa berpasrah. Berpasrah pada sebuah tak- Oke cukup. Ini berlebihan. Pein cuma lagi sensi aja. Mohon dimaklumi ya readers..

Akatsuki mulai mencar ke kelas masing-masing. Penasaran sama kelas mereka? Yok kita intip.

 **Kelas 12C - Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu**

"Woy... ini kursi gua. Kok malah lu serobot?" Hidan mencak-mencak kesel gara-gara bangkunya di serobot sama cewek yang dimatanya bagaikan singa. (*author dilipet)

"Mang napa? Gua duduk duluan. Jadi kursi gua dong." Kata Konan gak terima.

"Dih? Orang gue yang nemu duluan. Lunya aja yang serobot." Balas Hidan gak terima juga. Enak aja nih cewek. Dia duluan yang jalan ke kursi ini, tapi malah diserobot. Udah diserobot, malah dia yang disalahin lagi.

"Enak aja. Gua yang nemu duluan. Begitu gua masuk kelas mata gua langsung ke arah kursi ini. Kalaupun lu yang duluan, tetep aja ladies first kan?" Jawab Konan sambil melototin Hidan, bikin sang empunya kelenyer.

"Ta-tapi gak bisa gitu dong. Gua duluan yang nemu juga. Masih banyak kursi lain, lu cari yang lain aja." Kata Hidan sedikit tergagap. Gila aja, mata Konan udah kayak mau keluar dari kandangnya #plak.

"Kalau masih banyak kursi, kenapa gak lu aja cari yang lain?" Sahut Konan lagi. Matanya masih melotot serem. Hidan akhirnya nyerah. Susah emang kalo ngadepin cewek yang lagi dalam masa singa.

Hidan langsung pergi ke barisan belakang begitu ngeliat ada kursi kosong di paling pojok kelas deket jendela. Sedangkan Kakuzu yang bodo amat sama perkelahian tak berfaedah kedua temannya, langsung duduk di kursi deket meja guru sambil ngitung duit. Ciaelahh... Kuz kuz.

 **Kelas 12B** **\- Deidara, Tobi, Sasori**

"Un.. mau duduk dimana, Un?" Tanya Deidara sambil celingak-celinguk nyari kursi kosong.

"Hmm..." Sasori bergumam sambil ikutan celingak celinguk.

"Disitu ada senpai." Deidara sama Sasori langsung ngikutin arah tunjuk Tobi. Tiga kursi di deket jendela paling pojok. Dua didepan dan satu kursi di belakangnya kosong.

Sasori dan Deidara langsung berpandangan.

Siapa cepat dia dapat.

Mereka langsung lari secepat kilat ke arah kursi yang ditunjuk Tobi.

"Loh?" Tobi yang gak ngerti situasi cuma bisa pelanga-pelongo.

 **Meanwhile Deidara-Sasori**

"Yesss gua dapet." Sasori jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri di paling belakang kelas. Sementara Deidar langsung cemberut.

"Danna jahat ih, un. Gua kan pengen duduk di sana un." Deidara ngerengek sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kursi yang udah di dudukin Sasori.

"Dih, kan siapa cepat dia dapat." Balas Sasori gak terima.

Deidara langsung pasang muka bete. "Cih, terpaksa deh."

Deidara terpaksa ngambil tempat duduk di deket jendela.

Tiba-tiba sang makhluk autis dateng. "Dei-senpaiiii, kita duduk bareng dongg."

Deidara langsung muter mata males, sementara si Tobi udah jingkrak-jingkrak persis kek Sasori. (Author: Cih... akatsuki pada kenapa sih?)

Jadi tuh gini gaes... Si Sasori sama Deidara lagi rebutan kursi kosong yang ada di paling belakang. Kursi sebelahnya udah ada orang tapi gak tau siapa. Tapi mereka gak peduli.

Siapa pun itu asal bukan Tobi.

Begitulah prinsip yang dianut kedua makhluk pecinta seni itu. Jadi pas si Sasori yang duluan dapet kursi itu, Deidara langsung bete. Itu artinya dia terpaksa harus duduk sama si makhluk autis.

"Tobi anak baik duduk bareng Dei-senpai. Woow woow... Yihaaa..."

Dilarang sweetdrop.

 **Kelas 12C - Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Zetsu**

Beda sama akatsuki yang ada di kelas-kelas sebelumnya, di kelas ini nyari tempat duduk gampang. Gada pake acara rebut-rebutan.

Ya jelas aja. Soalnya yang dateng baru 10 orang termasuk Itachi, Kisame, Pein, dan Zetsu. Jadi murid selain akatsuki cuma ada 6 orang, padahal kapasitas kelas masih mencukupi. Ada apa lah ini?

"Weh Chi, ini perasaan gue aja apa kelasnya emang sepi amat ya?" Kisame yang duduk di sebelah Itachi nyolek-nyolek lengannya.

"Apaan sih, Kis?" Itachi yang risih di colek-colek langsung mundur beberapa centi.

"Iya ya. Kok kayaknya sepi banget ya?" Zetsu yang ngebales ucapan Kisame. Dia udah celingak-celinguk aja ngeliat sekitar.

"Tau dah. Palingan pada gak masuk, karena masih pada liburan. Maklumlah, namanya aja hari pertama." Jawab Itachi setelah bebas dari colekan Kisame.

Zetsu manggut-manggut. Trus dia ngeliat Pein.

"Oi Pein, masih pundung aje lo." Ejek Zetsu.

Diejek begitu, malah bikin Pein makin pundung.

"Aduh... Nieh anak. Ck ck ck." Kisame geleng-geleng ngeliat Pein yang masih pundung di meja. Aura suramnya bahkan ngalahin masa depannya yang juga suram. (*Author dirinnegan.)

GUBRAKKK!!

Akatsuki kompak langsung nengok ke arah suara itu. Dari arah pintu kelas, ada seorang cowok yang napasnya udah kayak mau mati. Cowok itu diem sebentar, trus di detik selanjutnya dia langsung teriak.

"KITA ADA UPACARA WOII!"

Dan di detik selanjutnya, Itachi, Kisame,dan Zetsu sweetdrop. Oh, jangan lupakan juga Pein.

 **To be Continued...**

Author's note: Maafkan atas keterlambatannya dalam update. Sekali lagi arigatou bagi para readers yang udah bersedia buat ngebaca fic abal ini dan tetep setia. Arigatou minna-san... see you in next chapter :D


End file.
